


The Locker Room

by chaotically_cas



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M, Umm half nakey ness but no smut, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: “Nice one, Mitchell, you almost got us all killed” Slider barked, throwing his towel over his back.“Key word, almost” Maverick chuckled, leaning up against the lockers, a wide smirk playing across his face.
Relationships: Nick "Goose" Bradshaw & Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Kudos: 1





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Umm sorry this is short & it sucks booty. Also it sounds like it leads to smut but it doesn’t I promise

Everyone had just gotten back to the locker room after Maverick nearly got them all killed. Again. It was a risky move but it was one no one but him would have the guts to pull off. 

“Nice one, Mitchell, you almost got us all killed” Slider barked, throwing his towel over his back. 

“Key word, almost” Maverick chuckled, leaning up against the lockers, a wide smirk playing across his face. 

“One day it won’t be almost anymore and we’ll all be sent home in boxes” Slider quipped back, only making Maverick smirk more. 

“Then that will be on you” Goose laughed, cupping his best friend on the back and leaning his bare arm over Maverick’s befreckled back. 

“Exactly” Maverick laughed, unconsciously leaning into Goose’s touch. 

“Whatever” Slider growled, exiting the locker room followed by half the guys. Leaving Maverick and Goose together, alone, besides the other guys in the shower. 

“Thanks Goosie” Maverick teased, tickling his fingers lightly across Goose’s exposed sides. 

“You know you could have killed us, right?” Goose sighed, he could only be honest like this when they were alone. 

“You know I would never let that happen, right?” Maverick warned him genuinely, trying to meet his eyes. 

“I know, dickhead” Goose retorted, taking the arm that wasn’t around Maverick’s broad shoulders and tickling his side gingerly. 

“What’d you call me?!” Maverick demanded in fake shock, pulling out from under Goose’s arm to face him dead on. Slowly walking towards him with an evil glare. 

“Whoa there, Mav, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean it” Goose protested, backing up until he was flushed against a series of lockers. 

“What did you mean then?” Maverick asked, raising an eyebrow and resting his hands on Goose’s hips, over his towel, twitching his fingers lightly. Hinting to Goose that he was gonna pay for the nickname. 

“I meant you’re the best pilot around” Goose nodded, trying to not focus on where Maverick’s hands were and how close their faces were. Their chests only inches apart. The shower waters droplets still clinging to both their skin, dripping down over every small bit of them. 

“Damn right I am” Maverick smiled, running his fingers gently up Goose’s sides, seeing him smirk underneath his touch. 

“You know I’m ticklish” Goose warned, pushing away his friend's hands, feeling his muscles tense as Maverick’s forearms flexed under his hands. 

“Gee. Maybe that’s the point, Goosie” Maverick gripped out evilly, finally torturing Goose’s sides with his long fingers. 

Goose squirmed and thrashed against the lockers as he fought against Maverick’s grasp. 

The two of them were sure their laughter and banter could be heard from most definitely the showers and possibly even outside the locker rooms but they didn’t care. 

Goose heaved in laughter and fell his head onto Maverick’s shoulder, his hands still nagging at Goose’s sides, leaving him feeling raw and over sensitive to every touch. Every glide of his talented fingers. 

“Stop! Stop!” Goose panted heavily against Maverick’s hot skin “uncle!”

“Finally, oh my god” Maverick sighed with a laugh. He stopped his hands from moving and instead just rested them on Goose’s hips, trying to meet his eyes. 

“Mav, whatcha staring at?” Goose asked, lifting his head so they were just inches apart again. 

“What do you think, Goosie?” Maverick cross examined, licking his lips unconsciously. 

“Pete.” Goose pleaded, almost unsure what he was pleading for. But he knew he couldn’t handle that damned look on his best friends face any longer. 

“Don’t call me that.” Maverick whispered, rubbing his thumb on Goose’s hips, in a more loving way than the previous few minutes.

“Don’t stare at me like that.” Goose shot back, staring right into Maverick’s icy blue eyes. 

“Why not?” Maverick hummed softly, inching his face only millimeters away from Goose’s. 

“You know why.”

“No. Tell me.”

“Cause I don’t want to fall in love anymore.”

Goose didn’t even realize the weight of his words until he saw the shocked look on Maverick’s face. He had never ever intended to tell his best friend how in love he was with him. For how long and for how hard. 

“Anymore?” Maverick questioned, his mouth almost forgetting the motor function of words for a second. 

“You know what I mean” Goose gulped as he felt Maverick’s hot breath against his lips. 

“Can I take a guess?” Maverick hummed. 

Goose nodded slightly, he had no idea what Mav had in mind but with the position that they were in now, it sure as hell could be bad. 

And he was right. 

Without any second thought, Maverick’s lips were pressed hard and wanting my against Goose’s. Their chests finally closed the gap between them as well as their hands frolicked around each other’s bodies. 

Goose’s hands flying up and through Maverick’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss and Maverick’s hands still on Goose’s hips. 

They were sure the others could eat the rattling of the lockers and the pants from them both from the rough spontaneous kiss, but they didn’t care. They needed that.


End file.
